Benutzer Diskussion:Larna
Hi, welcome to MyraPedia! Thanks for your edit to the Ordomar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gwyndon (talk) 2009-03-19T15:14:16 Kategorien Hi Larna, so grossartig dein Einsatz ist - meinst du wirklich, dass es so viele Unterkategorien braucht? Karcanon -> Grünes Meer ja. -> Rillanon vielleicht aber -> Helion/Haldorn? Eher nicht, das sind ja auch jeweils kein Dutzend Stichworte mehr. Kleinteilige Kategorien machen -glaube ich- nur dann Sinn, wenn du sie dann auch weiter selbst mit Inhalt füllen willst, so dass wenigstens 20 Stichworte zu einer Kategorie kommen. So habe ich die "Mythor-Romane" jetzt vom Stichwort mit "Mythor-Bezug" getrennt, weil das immerhin 193 sind. Eine Kategorie Haldorn scheint mir noch deutlich weniger ertragreich als eine "Kategorie: Machairan-Dyl" zu der es immerhin einige Orte und Namen gäbe, wenn man sie alle in die Myrapedia täte. Meinst du nicht, dass "Rillanon" reicht? (Ok, Marthog ist eigentlich viel, aber wer will das alles wann eingeben? In der Myrapedia ist dazu noch wenig) Glücklich machen könntest du mich übrigens auch durch das Anlegen von einigen Stubs zu Orten und Namen in Karalo-Floran aus den im dortigen Artikel vorhandenen Listen. (Wären auch etwa 5 Kategorien pro neuem Stub ;-)) Gruss, --IrasCignavojo Ach ja - Frohes Erntefest heute! Heute ist der 30.September 2010 - (430 n.P.) * Entspricht dem 21. Tag des Dachsmonds Tischri. (21.07. in der Zeitrechnung von Myra.) * Am 21. Tischri-Dyl feiert Borgon-Dyl das "Fest der Ernte", das Heljarion. --IrasCignavojo 00:38, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hi Iras, Helion und Haldorn habe ich gar nicht angelegt (Helion war ein gewisser vollkommen unbekannter IrasCignavojo, und Haldorn war Puttt). Ich habe lediglich einige Einträge diesen Kategorien hinzugefügt, wo mir das sinnvoll erschien. Ich hätte es von mir aus auch nicht weiter als bis Rillanon aufgedröselt. Allerdings sollten alle Einträge die zu Helion und Haldorn gehören, natürlich auch zu Rillanon, Grünem Meer und Karcanon gehören (wofür ich im Zweifelsfall gesorgt habe). Larna 11:26, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Argl - ich sag es ja, die Dauerauszeichnungen sind am schwierigsten. Bei der "Hingebung" für 30 Tage bin ich wieder am Anfang gelandet, weil ich am gestrigen Buchmessetag nicht mehr dazu kam. Jetzt haben wir für diese wieder gleiche Chancen. Steigst du ein in die Herausforderung? Würde mich freuen. --IrasCignavojo 08:27, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube, dass meine Chzancen, tatsächlich mal durchzukommen mit 30 Tagen am Stück eher bescheiden sind. Es gibt auch noch andere Hunderter-badges, die für mich wahrscheinlich in größerer Erreichbarkeit liegen... Immerhin Glückwunsch, dass Du meinen Urlaub dazu genutzt hast, mich wieder zu überholen. Larna 11:29, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Naja, meine Chancen sind für die 30 Tage-Auszeichnung auch eher bescheiden, ich war ja schon auf die 5-Tage ganz stolz (und es gibt ja sogar eine für 365 Tage ;-)). (Rest meiner Antwort habe ich vor dem Abschicken in mein Blog hier verschoben) --IrasCignavojo 08:25, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Ausgezeichnete Arbeit die letzten Tage - motiviert auch mich sehr, mehr zu machen! Zwei Auswertabende sind die nächsten vier Wochen schon fest eingeplant. --IrasCignavojo 16:12, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::: Das wollte ich heute erneut bekräftigen. Ach ja - Frohes Erntefest heute! Heute ist der 30.September 2012 - (432 n.P.) * Entspricht dem 21. Tag des Dachsmonds Tischri. (21.07. in der Zeitrechnung von Myra.) * Am 21. Tischri-Dyl feiert Borgon-Dyl das "Fest der Ernte", das Heljarion. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 02:32, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Apropos Ernte-Fest: gibt es eigentlich von Christel nähere Beschreibungen zum Heljarion? Falls das nicht der Fall ist, könnte ich mir vielleicht zur Feier des Tages etwas einfallen lassen (spätestens bis zum nächsten Heljarion ;) ) Larna (Diskussion) 11:19, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Borgon Dyl Hi Larna, bin völlig begeistert von der Aktivität hier - und hege im Stillen die Hoffnung, dass dich für Borgon-Dyl mal wieder genauso ein Aktivitätsschub überkommt. Wir als SLs sind ja auch rastlos am machen und tun, derzeit mit der Misttechnik, um möglichst oft funktionierende Auswertungen und schöne Boten zu erstellen. :-) Und um die 30Tage Badge würde ich immernoch gern in Wettstreit mit dir treten :-) IrasCignavojo 20:25, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :das mit einer funktionierenden Auswertung wäre tatsächlich nicht verkehrt. Was die 30 Tage angeht, habe ich nicht die geringste Chance, das jemals zu schaffen, denn die Wochenenden verbirnge ich i.d.R. gemeinsam mit meiner Frau, die ihrerseits leider an Myra nicht das geringste Interesse hat. Also werde ich nur in Ausnahmefällen mehr als 5 Tage am Stück schaffen. Für Borgon-Dyl könnte mich vielleicht ein neuer Aktivitätsschub überkommen, wenn ich denn mal eine Auswertung bekäme, die auch meine Spielzüge berücksichtigt. Oder Khalil gul Aziz sich tatsächlich mal dazu herabließe, auf meine Einladung zu Konkordatsverhandlungen in Masarlon wenigstens zu reagieren. Oder irgendein Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass wie auch immer geartete Aktivität meinerseits für Borgon-Dyl sich irgendwie auswirkt. Larna 08:51, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: dass wie auch immer geartete Aktivität meinerseits für Borgon-Dyl sich irgendwie auswirkt. '' Ah ja - schau mal ins MyraForum. :-) Grüsse vom Auswertabend. --Iras Cignavojo 19:01, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: Kannst du hier noch den Link zur Quellseite bei Wikimedia Commons eingeben? Danke. Freue mich/Freuen uns über die neu eingebauten Bilder. -- WGW&Franz IrasCignavojo 14:07, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Herausforderungsliste kaputt? Irgendwas spinnt mal wieder am Wiki. Derzeit scheint die Liste meiner offenen Herausforderungen zurückgesetzt, mit so erstaunlichen Angaben wie '''Paparazzi' füge 5 Bilder zu Artikeln hinzu (210/5) Das irritiert mich doch ein wenig. Hast Du dieses Phänomen auch schon beobachtet? Larna (Diskussion) 17:55, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Bei mir habe ich das nicht beobachtet. Ist es bei dir wieder ok? --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 11:05, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bildquellen und Rechte Hallo Larna, achtest du bitte bei Bilder-Uploads darauf, dass du immer eine Bildbeschreibung mit Quelle und Urheber (auch "selbst erstellt") eingibst und die für das Bild gültige Lizenz eingibst? Bei Salzfelder.jpg müsstest du das noch machen, weil das wie ein Foto aussieht, das berstimmt jemand gemacht hat. Ansonsten: Danke für deine Mitarbeit, die motiviert auch mich immer wieder. :-) --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 21:05, 5. Nov. 2014 (UTC)